Quand octo se moque des persos
by octo
Summary: petits chapitres courts et à l'humour foireux sur les persos... gentils comme méchants...
1. Chapter 1

salut tout le monde! apres mon double OS sur Hermione et Draco, je me suis permise de faire un petit délire sur Severus.

bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont m'appartenir un jour (malheurusement sniffff, surtout Draco...)

allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous embrasse tous mes chers lecteurs...

* * *

Severus Rogue et le bol de café 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue était en retard. La veille, à cause des problèmes existentiels de Draco Malfoy, son filleul il n'avait pas pu corriger les parchemins de ses élèves de septième année concernant le _veritaserum_. Alors, il y avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Celle de son filleul était parfaite, comme à son habitude il avait un optimal. C'était son élève préféré, le prince des serpentards et le préfet en chef.

Il y avait néanmoins un autre Optimal : Granger… la seule élève à avoir quasiment dépassé le niveau de Dumbledore en personne. Elle excellait dans toutes les matières, sauf évidemment en cours de Vol. Il la comprenait néanmoins. Qui était assez fou pour vouloir monter sur un balai, excepté les joueurs émérites de Quidditch qui étaient, de notoriété publique, complètement cinglés ! Granger l'avait même dépassé en Potions ! Mais il ne supportait pas ses manières de Miss Je Sais Tout. Pourtant, il se devait de lui donner une note convenable, or, elle ne méritait qu'un Optimal +. Il ne lui accorderait qu'un Optimal simple. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Gryffondor, une rouge et or certes brillante, mais une jeune fille d'ascendance moldue… son cœur se déchirait **(_Ah bon, il en a un de cœur ?_)** mais il était obligé de lui mettre cette note…

Les autres copies étaient passablement passables. Mais celle de Weasley était essentiellement mauvaise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le rouquin avait fait un hors sujet. Il avait écopé d'un Désolant. Crabbe et Goyle par contre, avaient pris le parti de ne faire aucune recherche. Et des 5 parchemins qu'il avait demandés, leur travail tenait sur à peine 30 centimètres de parchemin. Troll était leur note. Ces deux là ne méritaient même pas de faire partie des Serpentards. Mais celle qui les surpassait tous était Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire le travail demandé et elle avait eu toutes les vacances pour cela. Non seulement elle écopait d'un Troll retentissant, mais en plus, elle était collée pour le reste de l'année à récurer tous les vendredis tous les chaudrons. Et de plus, il allait la mettre en binôme avec Neville Londubat pour le reste de l'année. Ainsi, elle raterait toutes ses potions…

Londubat. L'élève le plus réjouissant qui lui avait été donné d'avoir. Il remerciait chaque jour Merlin et la fée Morgane de cet heureux hasard. Il se délectait de la peur de ce pauvre élève qui manquait de faire dans son caleçon chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pour un Griffondors, il n'était pas du tout courageux. Il aimait le voir arriver en travaux pratiques de potions, juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui dire qu'il était un bon à rien, un vulgaire maladroit et de lui retirer des points. Le seul jour où il avait réussi sa potion, il était en binôme avec Granger. Celle-là l'exaspérait. Tiens, il la mettrait avec Malfoy, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir la rabaisser à chaque seconde… Spectacle délectable… Néanmoins, Londubat avait obtenu un Efforts Exceptionnels. Comme Potter…

Tiens, Potter… Il ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il le haïssait, sachant en même temps qu'il était leur seul espoir de vaincre Voldemort définitivement. Peut être parce qu'il ressemblait trop à son père… ce dernier se débrouillait toujours pour obtenir de bonnes notes.

Après avoir comme d'habitude peste contre chaque Gryffondor dont il tenait la copie en main, il avait réfléchi à une manière de virer Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson de sa classe, mais il ne le pouvait vraiment pas : il serait renvoyé et il ne pourrait plus travailler. Et de plus, son attachement envers sa maison lui empêchait de faire ce genre de chose. Satané trait de caractère typiquement gryffondorien…

Il n'avait eu droit qu'à trois heures de sommeil et de plus, il n'avais pas eu le temps de faire des potions revigorantes et n'avait pas le temps d'en demander à Pomfresh. Il arriva en courant à la table des professeurs pour avaler un bol de café fumant. Mais, même après la première gorgée pourtant revigorante, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il s'endormit devant tous les élèves la tête sur la table et le bol de café rempli de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux noirs et extrêmement graisseux…

Dumbledore se leva pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et il vit ce que Rogue pensait cacher au monde entier : le café avait décoloré les cheveux de Rogue, les rendant châtain clair… Brutalement, Rogue se releva et heurta Dumbledore, faisant tomber le malheureux et honorable directeur de l'école. Quand il vit la couleur de ses cheveux, il s'enfuit en courant tant il avait honte que l'on perce son secret. Tous les élèves riaient, même certains serpentards.

Entretemps, Harry s'était permis d'aller à la table des professeurs afin de demander à Dumbledore un entretien. Il remarqua une tache dans le café de son « vénérable » professeur de potions. Cette tache de graisse était si importante que n'importe qui penserait qu'on avait volontairement versé de l'huile dans ce bol de café.

La table des Griffondors riait aux éclats quand Harry le raconta à ses camarades….

FIN

2

* * *

Allez, j'aimerais bien des reviews, si possible...

bisous!

**oOoctoOo**


	2. Gilderoy

_Gilderoy LOCKHART _

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais, avec ce que j'ai à écrire en ce moment, je ne devrais pas... mais c'est venu sur un coup de tête... il y a longtemps... j'ai écris ça il y a deux ans maintenant, et ça traînait dans mon pc, me faisant des yeux doux pour que je le poste. Je sais, c'est débile comme idée, mais c'est un peu comme ça... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des conneries... J'espère que JKR ne lira pas cette connerie...  
**

**Oui, les personnages évoqués ou nommés dans cet OS ne sont pas les miens, je ne me fais pas des millions de chiffre d'affaire avec, malheureusement, et je ne serai jamais assez riche pour acheter les droits d'exploitation de ces personnages…**

**Sur ce, très bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**Le reflet****.**

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, à donner cours à ces stupides élèves qu'il bernait, ainsi que les professeurs, d'ailleurs… il se remémora sa matinée, juste au moment où venait prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait croisé le regard d'une créature magnifique, qui avait des yeux merveilleusement beaux, un teint de pêche, une peau qui avait l'air douce comme la soie la plus pure, une taille honorable, une blondeur appréciable… vraiment, cette personne était digne de son amour… mais la venue des élèves l'avait fait fuir, épouvantée par la marée d'élèves affreusement ordinaires.

Il regarda la promo de seconde année, Serpentard-Gryffondor qui se tenait devant lui, assise aux pupitres, attendant patiemment qui donne les instructions du jour. Il se dépêcha donc de leur donner une vague consigne dont il ne se rappelait même pas lui-même, et il replongea dans ses souvenirs de la matinée, à la recherche de la beauté évaporée…

Les élèves, effrayés par le ton qu'avait prit leur professeur d'habitude dépourvu d'autorité, se recroquevillèrent instantanément sur leur chaise… il valait mieux ne pas contrarier Gilderoy Lockhart quand il prenait cet air. Après tout, ses aventures étaient consignées dans nombre de livres, étudiés par tous les élèves de l'école…

Gilderoy regardait attentivement sa montre sorcière. Elle était magnifique, tout en or, et faisait écho à sa beauté. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant la fin du cours. Il décida d'effectuer une bonne action afin de justifier le fait qu'il veuille en finir au plus vite avec ce cours.

-Bien, puisque vous avez été studieux, je vous libère maintenant, cela permettra à tout le monde de se refaire une beauté avant d'aller déjeuner…

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent disparu de son champ de vision, il retourna le plus vite possible à son appartement, se changeant afin de paraître à son avantage afin de revoir cette personne qui l'avait conquise ce matin…

Il se posta devant son miroir et se mira, se scrutant sous toutes les coutures :

-Tu sais que tu es beau toi ? Je t'aime tellement !!

Enfin, il le lui avait avoué ! Il avait dit à son reflet qu'il en était fou amoureux… en tous cas, il était heureux car il n'avait pas de nez crochu, ni de dents jaunâtres ainsi qu'un teint blafard à rendre les morts et les spectres jaloux, ni une vielle barbe dans laquelle il pourrait se prendre les pieds, et encore moins une balafre sur le front qui le défigurerait à vie…

**Ça y est, j'ai fini cette horreur !! je sais, je suis complètement fêlée, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est comme les idées obsessionnelles : ça c'est imposé à moi, et n'a pas voulu repartir, tant que je ne l'avais pas retranscrit sur le pc…**

**Ben, reviews ou pas, je le poste, juste pour rire…**

**Bisous !!**

**oOoctoOo**


End file.
